kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Adventure
Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Adventure (仮面ライダー電王暗殺アドベンチャー) Kamen Raidā Den'Ō Ansatsu Adobenchā is a crossover Fanfiction between Kamen Rider Den-O and Assassination Classroom. Plot This Fanfiction story tells of a boy name Zero Nogami who's having bad luck but was a student of Kunugigaoka Junior High at E class. But then all of sudden, the moon has been turned into a permitted crusted moon, as the one who did was a big yellow octopus.......who's being his class teacher for some reason? The government decided to offer his request as he became E class new teacher, as Zero and his class must become assassins because if they don't kill by march, the earth will be doomed. But that's not the only one that this bad luck student is getting, he confronted a creature from another world known as Imagin tries to kill him from a wish of a contract holder who wants him dead. until he was saved by a red oni Imagin name Momotaros save him, as he possesses Zero and became this world Kamen Rider Den-O, as Zero joins him and the Denliner crew who travels through time and stop the Imagin from altering the timeline and faces off the one who tries to kill Zero name Atrocious. with the help of his octopus teacher name Korosensei. He'll have to face obstacles for Zero and his classmates (E Class) to kill his teacher save the earth, take on Imagins and Atrocious from killing him. Characters = Kamen Riders = Movie Exclusive ''' '''Allies = DenIiner Crew = * Maya Rose * Owner * Naomi = E Class = * Nagisa Shiota * Kayano Kaede * Karma Akabane * Megu Kataoka * Isogai Yūma * Maehara Hiroto * Okano Manami * Okuda Hinata * Kanzaki Yukiko * Terasaka Ryoma * Yoshida Taisei * Muramatsu Takuya * Sugino Tomohito * Nakamura Rio * Sugaya Sosuke * Takebayashi Kotaro * Kurahashi Hinano * Hazama Kirara * Hara Sumire * Fuwa Yuzuki * Kimura Masayoshi * Yada Toka * Chiba Ryunosuke * Hayami Rinka * Ritsu * Itona Horibe * Okajima taiga * Mimura Koki = Teachers = * Korosensei * Karasuma Tadaomi * Irina Jelavic Villans Imagin * Albinoleo Chapters * 1. New world, New Adventure, and a new Den-O time * 2. Luck Time * 3. The Decision Time * 4. Adult time * 5. Poisonous and Assembly Time * 6.Test of Savior Time * 7. Trip time * 8. Take the shot Time * 9. Transfer student Time * 10.Coming back Time * 11. Second Transfer Student/Round 2 Time * 12. Baseball and Green Rider Time * 13. Talent Time * 14. Vision Time * 15. Terms Time * 16. Resolves Time * 17. Island Time * 18. Infection Time * 19. Infiltration Time * 20. Face off time * 21. TaKaoKA * 22. Myself and Begin Time * 23. Best Match Time Movie stories * Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Movie Reference https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Wiki https://ansatsukyoshitsu.fandom.com/wiki/Assassination_Classroom_Wiki[[Category:Kamen Riders]] Category:Episodes Category:Series